Snake in my Shoe
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: Draco couldn't understand how she managed to get into everyone's good graces within the week. Not even seven days since she's taken refuge in Grimmauld Place, Death Eater Junior Hermione Granger had gotten the whole Order of the Phoenix wrapped around her pureblood fingers! Well, she wasn't getting to him! PUREBLOOD!HERMIONE/MUGGLEBORN!DRACO AU


**title:** Snake in my Shoe **  
pairing:** Dramione  
 **notes:** Okay, so this is my 57th fanfic, but it's my first Harry Potter one and is the first fanfic I've written for a long while. I hope you all enjoy.  
 **notes 2:** I got the inspiration for this in the shower LOL. I have never read a fanfic where Hermione was the pureblood and Draco was the muggleborn. (If you guys have read a story with this theme, please send me the link!) I might make this into a drabbles series and explore all the different ways I could play around with this role reversal. But for this fanfic, the Grangers are the purebloods and the Malfoys are the muggle family. I might make one where Hermione is a pureblood Malfoy and Draco is a muggleborn Granger. We'll see.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Snake in my Shoe

He couldn't understand how she managed to get into everyone's good graces within the week. Why, just five days ago, even Molly Weasley had hated that snobby, little know-it-all! And now, not even seven days since she's taken refuge in Grimmauld Place, Death Eater Junior Hermione Granger had gotten the whole Order of the Phoenix wrapped around her perfect, pureblood, manicured fingers. If that nerdy little Slytherin could get even Fred and George to be at her beck and call twenty-four-seven within a day, Draco couldn't understand why she just couldn't get Voldemort and his followers to just forget her father's little mistakes and keep her family at his side. But _no_! She just _had_ to waltz into headquarters, cry her pathetic sob story, and all of the sudden, she's _everyone's_ favorite! Even the great Harry Potter couldn't keep hating her after she apologized to him for all those jabs at his mother and after hearing how Mother Granger had sacrificed herself to protect her daughter as she escaped from Voldemort's clutches. Um... _Hello_! Did everyone forget what a _bitch_ Granger had been over these years? How could they all just forgive her like that? How could they just trust her? Without even putting her at an arm's distance for a while? What happened to Mad-Eye's constant vigilance? How could the Order of the Phoenix just trust a Death Eater's daughter? She was the daughter of Voldemort's right-hand man, for God's sake!

 _Well,_ Draco fumed in his room in the dark and gloomy Black Ancestral Home, _she's not going to get_ me _to follow her like a love-sick puppy! To hell with Harry and Ron! If they want to act like fools then we'll see who gets the last laugh when that snake betrays us in the end!_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. From the shadow, Draco could tell it was a female, but there were only two females who would knock on his door: his mother (though she would just barge right on in afterwards) and . . . _well, shit._

"Go away, Granger."

"Aw, is the little Gryffindor lion scared of the Slytherin Princess?" she cooed. "You know, out of all the people here, only _you_ haven't come hither. I've been trying to talk to you for days."

" _Come hither_?" Draco scoffed. "What are you? Some maiden from the time of Merlin? And _princess_? Ha! You're so full of your _—_ " He stopped talking when he turned around to sit up and came face to face with his school bully. How did she get to his bed so quickly? Actually, now that he was focusing on her face and not at whatever insult to throw back at her, she was actually kinda of pretty... _Wait, what? Did I just call Granger_ pretty _? FUCK, I'm becoming like Harry and Ron!_ "Get out of my room, Granger!" He refused to let her get to him. There was no way she was going to get to him like she did with the rest of the Order.

But she didn't pay his yell any attention and instead pushed him back onto his bed. "Ah, much better," she sighed as she climbed on top of him, placing a knee on either side of his hips. Her hands were on his wrists, pinning them above his head. She shifted her weight to her limbs so that he couldn't buck her off or escape and so that she wasn't sitting on him yet. "It's so nice to see you _finally_ deferring to your superiors, _Mudblood._ "

Draco almost saw red, but his anger was pushed aside when his mind registered that, unlike the other times she's used that slur, she didn't really mean it in a bad way this time. Was she . . . was she _flirting_ with him?

"Get _off,_ Granger!" he yelled when she decided to sit down on him.

"Well, well, Malfoy, it looks like you've had a bit of practice moving your hips," she teased him. "I'm guessing from Quidditch, right? I mean, what girl in her right mind would ever want to touch _you_?"

"I guess you wouldn't be in your right mind then, huh?" Draco retorted, "Since you can't stop straddling me!" He bucked harder to throw her off, but it was as if she was stuck to him with a sticky charm.

"I figured this was the best way to get your attention."

"Attention? For what?"

She said something so soft that Draco almost didn't catch it.

"Wait." He stopped trying to free himself. " _What_?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy! I'm not saying it again!"

"Well then, I'm not accepting anything if you're too _coward_ to say it again."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was biting so hard it looked almost as if she'd start bleeding. "I'm . . . sorry... For . . ." _For thinking you were beneath me. For believing all that shit about muggleborns. For making your life Hell. For calling you a mudblood. For hating you for no good reason._ "For everything." It was silent for what felt like hours. Hermione was still holding onto his wrists, but her grip had loosened, and she was looking anywhere but his face.

 _She actually means it,_ Draco realized.

" _Well_? Are you going to say anything? I didn't apologize just so you could just stare at me like some buffoo _—_ "

"I'm sorry, too."

It was her turn to stare. "For what? You weren't the one who accepted years of bullshit when deep down you knew it wasn't true. You weren't the one who helped Death Eaters into the school. You weren't the one _—_ "

"I'm sorry that I never did anything to help you when I knew it wasn't your fault that you were born into that world," Draco explained, cutting her off her rant then because she looked ready to cry. "Remember? There was a time when you extended your friendship to me, on our first ride to Hogwarts. But I flipped you off when you said that being friends with Harry was only going to get me killed. There were a lot of better ways I could have handled that situation."

She sniffed. "Yeah, well, I had forgotten about that until you reminded me." She _hmp_ ed and wasn't looking at him again, but Draco could tell that she was lying. The tips of her ears were turning pink.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through," he continued. "And I'm sorry about your mother."

Her grip tightened again, her knuckles turning white, but she looked at him again, her eyes watery. "She wanted to meet you, you know?" She tried to manage a smile but couldn't, trying to blink back tears. "The boy who sometimes bested me in class. My father was the one who hated muggles, but my mother . . . she didn't really care. Said that anyone who bested her little Mione deserved to be invited to the manor."

"I would have liked to meet her," Draco said. "She sounds brilliant."

"Well, of course! Or I wouldn't be a genius. Got it all from her."

" _Genius_? You mean a snobby, little know-it-all."

It was the first time that he had gotten her to laugh, laugh not at him but with him. Her smile was beautiful. Draco could see now why everyone could love her so easily.

A gasp at the door broke the moment, and the two of them turned to see a saddened Ronald Weasley at the door. "You . . . you _brother-betrayer_!"

"No, Ron! This isn't what it looks like!" the blonde yelled, but his best friend had already slammed the door shut. _The bloke's gone mental!_ Draco glared his famous Malfoy glare at the witch who was responsible for this situation. "Happy now?"

But all Hermione did was smirk, unfazed by his lethal glare. "Well, yes, actually. I've finally gotten rid of him! God, he was getting so _annoying_! I preferred it when he threw insults at me instead of being all lovey-dovey nice all the time."

"Well," Draco said, trying to push her off him, "if you're done using me then would you kindly _get off_?"

"Who says I was using you?" Hermione asked in a way that was smug but not smug at all. "Maybe I _want_ to end up in more situations like this." She rolled her hips, and Draco almost _—almost—_ moaned. "After that little talk, I'm starting to warm up to you. _Besides_ ," _—_ she leaned down so that her face was right in front of his _—_ "now that I'm not blinded by old Pureblood prejudices, you're actually really, really cute."

Draco groaned. Maybe being like everybody else and liking Hermione Granger wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

* * *

 **ending notes:** I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
